


Welcome to Dream of Frost! Sign-up, prompting, and schedule information~

by dreamoffrost (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamoffrost
Summary: Dream of Frost is a new EXO fic exchange to celebrate our wonderful eldest member Xiumin. There are a vast amount of Xiumin x Luhan fics in the fandom, but there is a lacking in the other pairings (even Xiumin x Chen!) so we here at DoF have decided to create a place for them. Keep reading for information on our sign-up and prompting process, our official schedule, and information about beta-reading!





	1. Chapter 1

~Sign-ups~

Hello and welcome! Dream of Frost is a fic exchange, which means that writers will write for other writers in the exchange. Each author is required to submit three prompts with their application, as well as prompt types that they would prefer to write and to not write. Because our exchange is based in AO3, we ask that you provide your AO3 username if you have one, followed by any other writing usernames you have (LiveJournal, Dreamwidth, AsianFanfics, Tumblr), as well as your primary email address. Authors must subscribe to the Information series and follow the Dream of Frost admin account.

Apply to write here: https://goo.gl/forms/DHx9Pjwnkhd3hWYi1

~Prompting~

Prompting is included in the author application, but we will also be allowing pinch hits using prompts from outside the exchange authors. You may fill out this application as many times as you like, but keep in mind that we are a small exchange and will likely not have many authors in our first round. IMPORTANT: Please only fill out the pinch hit form if you are NOT planning on writing in the exchange.

Send pinch hit prompts here: https://goo.gl/forms/QbsHXyIrASL0ePJA2

~Beta Reading~

We at Dream of Frost believe that every writer is made better with an editor, so we are dedicated to providing beta readers to our authors if needed. If you are NOT writing in the exchange but would like to offer to beta-read, please fill out the application below. If you ARE writing in the exchange, you will find a question dedicated to beta reading in the AUTHOR application.

Apply to beta-read here: https://goo.gl/forms/8TxGv0XAuphsxE9d2

~Schedule~

Sign-ups and Prompting Open: April 17, 2017  
Sign-ups and Prompting Close: May 12, 2017  
Exchange Assignments Sent: May 15, 2017  
First Check-In (500 Word Min.): June 2, 2017  
Second Check-In (1100 Word Min.): June 30, 2017  
Pinch Hit Claiming Opens: June 30, 2017  
Third Check-In (1750 Word Min.): July 28, 2017  
Exchange Fics Due (2500 Word Min.): August 18, 2017  
Pinch Hit Fics Due (2000 Word Min.): August 18, 2017  
Posting Starts: August 21, 2017

~Rules~

1\. Absolutely NO non-con. Dub-con is allowed, but will be at the moderator's discretion. If we do not think that the dub-con in your prompt is appropriate, you will be asked to submit a new one.  
2\. If you need an extension on any deadline, you must ask at least three days in advance of the deadline. All deadlines are 11:59pm EST (GMT -5), so you must ask by May 30th, June 27th, July 25th, and August 15th. The only exceptions are in the case of personal/family emergency including death or illness.  
3\. The mods are here to help you. If you need a beta-reader, need a clarification on your prompts, or want to know if what you've written fits within our guidelines, please do not hesitate to send us an email. We just ask that you give us a full 24 hours to see and respond to your email before sending a follow-up.  
4\. Absolutely NO bashing of mods, beta readers, prompters, or other writers. If you leave a rude or hateful comment on any fic or are found to be bashing any other participant in the exchange, you will be given a warning and asked to leave on second instance.

This is the first time our mods are running a fic exchange, so we will add new rules as we see fit.

If you have any questions about any of the information here, drop a comment below!


	2. Contact!

Thanks to advice from some of our participants, this exchange has opened a Twitter account! You can now contact us with any questions @dream_of_frost, or email us at dreamoffrost@gmail.com. Thanks!


	3. Updates - July 30.

Hey there writers!

Our staff has been super busy these past few weeks and completely forgot about the third check-in! Since the third check-in is well past, we’ve decided to skip it completely. We will also be extending the final deadline to September 1st with postings during the following week. Thank you for you patience and understanding and remember to keep checking in with your betas!

We have also decided that, due to our low numbers and our admins' current busy schedule, it is not possible for us to do a pinch hit section for this round. Hopefully, we will have more staff and lighter schedules for our second round. Thank you to any and all of you who submitted pinch hit prompts or inquired about writing and stay tuned for more updates!

DoF Staff


End file.
